Pokémon
by Ninde-senpai
Summary: Porque Polonia necesita tenerlos todos de color rosa. Y el pobre Lituania no había ido precisamente a jugar a la DS...  Rated entre K  y T


**Pareja**: Lituania x Polonia

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia no me pertenece. Tampoco Pokémon.

**Aviso**: Pokémon de color rosa, Lituania hambriento de carne polaca.

* * *

Polonia esbozó una sonrisa triunfante. Su Blissey de nivel 74 acababa de tumbar al bello pero débil Milotic de Lituania, que solo estaba al nivel 60. Así, Polonia se alzaba como el ganador, habiendo perdido sólo dos de sus tres pokémon.

-¡No me lo puedo explicar!- exclamó Toris, apagando su DS de color rojo (le recordaba a su bandera)- ¿Cómo consigues tan rápidamente esos niveles?

Polonia adoptó una pose de superioridad.

-Como que los pokémon rosas son los mejores, Liet- dijo Feliks, sonando obvio-. No sé por qué sigues retándome, sabes que te voy a ganar.

-Oh, venga, en cuanto entrene un poco más a los míos, vas a perder. Tu Corsola es muy fácil de ganar con mi Ivysaur.

-Pues tu Moltres acabó como que totalmente fuera de combate de un solo ataque Surf…

-¡Porque es de fuego!- Toris se picaba con facilidad, maldita tecnología- ¡Ya verás cuando te saque a mi Mesprit!

Polonia borró la sonrisa de su cara.

-¿Mesprit?

Toris frunció el ceño.

-Sí. ¿Te has pasado la cuarta generación, no? ¿Sabes cuál es la hadita de color…?

-¡COMO QUE SÍ LO SÉ, Y ES EL QUE ME FALTA!- Feliks se puso histérico, agarrando a Lituania por los hombros- ¡Como que lo tienes que clonar o algo, y pasármelo! ¡Es el único de color rosa que me queda!

Lituania se rió.

-No me lo creo.

-¡Es cierto, Liet! ¡Oh, Dios mío, me lo tienes que pasar! ¡Mi colección de rositas se verá totalmente vacía sin ese!

Los ojos de corderito de Polonia eran muy difíciles de evitar. Lituania encendió de nuevo su DS, y procedió a clonar al dicho pokémon.

-Liet, te quiero- Polonia le dio un beso en la mejilla izquierda.

-No sé por qué lo hago, en dos días lo tendrás al nivel 80 por lo menos y me vencerás con ese.

-¿Y has visto la nueva generación?- cambió de tema el polaco- ¡Los iniciales son horrorosos! ¿Pero has visto a Munna? ¡Es una bolita como que totalmente de color rosa, Y TIENE FLORES!

-… Esa gente ya no sabe qué sacar…

-¿Te imaginas que sacan a diez pokémon rosas? ¿O más evoluciones o preevoluciones de pokémon rosas anteriores? ¿O…?

-¡Por Dios, Polonia, lo tuyo es muy fuerte!- Toris volvió a pagar su plataforma portátil, una vez pasado el ansiado pokémon- ¡Solo los coleccionas por ser de color rosa, no te importa que cada vez parezcan más deformes y raros! ¡Ya mismo será Pokedigimon o algo!

-¿También ves digimon?

Toris se quedó con la boca abierta, a punto de decir otra cosa, pero la pregunta lo dejó así, sin emitir sonido alguno. A su vez, Polonia sonreía.

-¿Sabes quién es Kazemon? ¿Y qué me dices de los bebés, no te parecen totalmente monos?

Lituania suspiró lentamente, escuchando una aparente interminable lista de digimon –alternándose inexplicablemente con pokémon y demás criaturas de animes y juegos que Polonia veía o jugaba-, obviamente, de color rosa, o en su defecto, irresistiblemente adorables para Feliks.

-¿Irías conmigo a un Salón del Manga vestido de Pigymon? ¡Yo voy de Sora colegiala!

-Polonia, ¿te has dado cuenta de… lo friki que te estás volviendo?

-¡Totalmente! Japón se portó muy bien conmigo en mi pasado cumpleaños, eso me hizo interesarme en su cultura. ¿Sabes que los artículos sexuales se venden en tiendas cualquiera, sin distinción? ¡Incluso al lado de los juguetes para niños! ¡Son como que totalmente pervertidos estos japos, yo quiero ir a ese país!

Aquello sacó un tema de conversación que era la única razón por la que había cogido el avión para visitar a su novio, si bien se olvidó cuando lo vio abrir la puerta con la DS encendida, la música de pokémon y… Se le olvidó.

Sonrió con picardía y se acercó sensualmente a Feliks, que acababa de acordarse de que ya tenía su último pokémon rosa y estaba estudiándose sus parámetros.

-¿Sabes? Ahora me he acordado por qué había venido a visitarte…

-¡Ay!- soltó cuando Toris le dio un lametón en el cuello- ¡L-Liet…!

Lo silenció con un beso profundo en los labios.

-Qué adorable pero débil Jigglypuff, vas a caer KO en cuanto este Charizard ejecute su ataque Pasión…

-¿Qué? ¡Jajaja! ¡Liet!- Polonia se sometió a los encantos del lituano, que de verdad llevaba tiempo absteniéndose de aquello, todo por culpa de la crisis, que los tenía tan ocupados- ¿Por qué tiene que ser un Charizard? ¡Son muy feos! ¿Qué te parece un Torchic, o un Charmander, o un Flareon? Son como que… A-ah…

-¿Quieres callarte? Hoy quiero estar contigo, no con videojuegos- le dio un beso en los labios-. Te quiero y te echaba de menos.

-Yo también- sonrió el polaco.


End file.
